1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a mounting assembly for mounting a mirror to a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Background Art
Side view mirrors which are used on buses and trucks are evidenced by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,395,883, 4,368,868, 4,500,063, 4,512,634, 5,106,049 and 5,316,257, the contents of which are incorporated by reference herein.
Detachable mirrors are also known, as evidenced by U.S. Pat. No. 3,395,883. This mounting utilizes a clamp that engages around the lip of the wheel well of the vehicle and feet that contact the inner face of the fender edge forming the engine compartment. The feet are held in place by tension generated by a rubber element that extends between the feet at the engine compartment and the clamp at the wheel well. The problem with this type of device is that it is easily removed and is thus subject to theft. Furthermore, since the mounting arms are mounted to the body panel there is also the problem of vibrations being amplified by the mounting arms.